The New Olympian
by LizardCleo
Summary: This is a story about Percy Jackson becoming a god, set after Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian.


**Chapter 1**

**Thank you for clicking on this story. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. Please follow and comment to let me know how to improve. **

**UPDATE****: I noticed some spelling errors and mistakes, so I came back and fixed them :) .**

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here that would dent that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and some of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The council agrees," Zeus said, "Perseus Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated, "any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. You will ask to become a god. It has been centuries since we have bestowed this gift on a demigod, Perseus. Think about how much you must have done for us to deem you worthy."

"A god?" I questioned.

"A dim-witted god I suppose." Zeus snapped. "What will your decision be? Will you become a god, an immortal, or will you carry on living as a demigod and die eventually?"

Ares spoke, "does that mean I can beat him to a pulp whenever I feel like it?"

"I suppose, Ares. With the agreement of all 12 Olympians, Perseus Jackson may become an immortal."

I looked behind me and locked eyes with Annabeth. I remembered how hard it was when I discovered she was considering becoming a Hunter. She looked just as I must've back then; pale and on the verge of tears. "Lord Zeus, please could I talk to my friends about my decision?" I asked.

"Of course, go into the hallway but I expect you back in no later than five minutes." He looked agitated, as if he wanted to get it over and done with.

I walked over to Annabeth and took her by the arm. I gestured for Grover, Thalia and Tyson to follow me out of the throne room. As I knew we had little time, I cut straight to the chase. "What do I do?" For my entire time under the knowledge of being a demigod, I have relied on the four friends in-front of me to tell me what to do.

Thalia was the first to answer my question. "I think you should become a god, it's an amazing opportunity that will never be offered to you again. It doesn't matter to us what you choose, everyone who has fought beside you will respect your decision." Even though it was against hunter's rules she pulled me into a sisterly embrace. It calmed me to know she would be supporting my decision fully.

Tyson walked over to me and wrapped his hands around me and gave me a hug. "I'm so excited! Big bro's going to become a god!" He made me feel better by letting me know he was exited for my next big adventure.

Grover, lord of the wild smiled. He trotted over to me and reminded me that even though I had friends right now, it didn't mean I wouldn't make new ones, he smiled once again and he trotted over to where I was standing before, he understood how much his words meant to me.

Annabeth was last. She was in no state to walk over to me, so I walked over to her, held her in a tight embrace and made contact with her lips. We passionately kissed until she broke off to talk to me. "Percy, I love you, never forget that." She started to cry, "please become a god, if not for my sake do it for all those that died in the war. I'm so proud of you." I hugged Annabeth for the last time before my life would dramatically change.

The five of us walked back into the throne room and bowed to the gods. I stood in the centre of the room and started to tap my feet on the floor. "I would like to become a god, Lord Zeus."

Zeus began to speak. "I would like to make arrangements for those who fought with us in the war against the titans to be rewarded," Zeus's voice boomed through the marble room. "As you have accepted our gift to become a god the other gods and I need to talk to you." Zeus addressed the demigods at the back of the room, "please leave, we have lots to discuss with Perseus."

I said goodbye to my friends, and they left. I was alone in the middle of all twelve Olympians. I took a deep breath and studied a few gods individually. Hades looked at me with the same look in his eyes as usual. Demeter looked like she was thinking how good I would be as a crop farmer. Hestia smiled at me and then tended to the fire that kept the room light. Artemis looked as if she was one step closer to achieving her lifelong goal. Ares glared at me with fire in his eyes, choosing which blade would be better to kill me with. Athena studied me with disgust, wondering why her daughter was ever attracted to me. The last I looked at, my own dad, Poseidon was the only one who looked genuinely happy I would become a god.

"Perseus Jackson," the lightning god's voice echoed through the throne room. I got up off my chair and strode over to him. I knelt on one knee in front of Zeus.

"Yes, Lord Zeus."

"You have accepted our blessing, Perseus, we will need to decide what you are going to be the god of. Please leave the room and let us discuss what your godly powers will be." Zeus gestured towards the door. I bowed and left the room. I stood in the hallway where I last spoke to my friends. I thought about Annabeth. She would be re-designing Olympus soon; I would be able to talk to her in Olympus during the time of the construction. The time, love and effort she would be putting into the blueprints would make it seem as if Olympus had never been torn down in the first place.

I heard the lord of lightning address me, that took me out of my thoughts. "Perseus Jackson. We have decided on what you, as a god, will be responsible of." I walked into the beautiful, large room and knelt before Zeus. "We have decided that you will be the god of time, because you defeated the titan of time, god of Pegasus, because the animal most loyal to you are Pegasus, god of demigods, because every demigod deserves a god to talk to-who better than the god who has been through it all, and god of sword fighting because your natural flare for swordsmanship brought you to fame." I beamed; this was more than I hoped for. Zeus continued to talk. "With much debating, we have all decided to make the thirteenth Olympian. Throughout your life you have been brave and shown great skill at battling difficult situations. The great things you have achieved during your lifetime, such as defeating the titan of time, have proved you are worthy to become an Olympian."

I was shocked. Blood was rushing to my head and I felt faint. The thirteenth Olympian! "Thank you so much, Lord Zeus!" Not shortly after saying those words I passed out.


End file.
